Leaf
by NoShameHere
Summary: Sequel to "The Clipboard Theory". Some spoilers here. When Kowalski finally finds a clue on his son's whereabouts, a rescue mission is planned immediately. However things go wrong before it even starts when they realize just what battalion he's in.


_Kowalski stood outside his home, chest puffed out proudly, feathers ruffled, a rather goofy grin on his face, as he stared at what was before him._

_"Is it good, Dad? Did I do a good job?" Kowalski looked down at his son, a young penguin with tiny tuffs of down feathers clinging to his new, slick ones, much like Kowalski's own memories, both quickly fading reminders of their past. Kowalski notes how long it had taken Kona to lose his feathers; a year longer than normal, but just as well, it had been the same for him. Kowalski laid a flipper on Kona's shoulder, and grinned some more._

_"Not good, Kona. Fantastic." He said, eying Kona's new invention, a device that could drill through the ice, causing minimal damage to their surroundings, opening new sheltering possibilities._

_"Hey Kowalski!" Kowalski and Kona turned to see a penguin running towards them, grinning and waving. "Kowalski! Kowalski!"_

"Kowalski!" Kowalski was snapped out of his thoughts, at the sound of Skipper's voice.

"Wha-? Oh, Skipper. I'm sorry Skipper, I'm just... not thinking clearly..." He muttered, rubbing his eye with one flipper, as though it would rub away the memory. Skipper nodded sympathetically. He understood. It had only been a few weeks since Kowalski had up and revealed his life story. Well, most of it anyway. They hadn't been able to look at him the same since. Which was just as well, because Kowalski never really behaved the same since. After having kept all those memories suppressed for so long, just letting them forth like he had, had definitely taken it's tole.

"Right." He replied, giving him a slightly worried look. It went unnoticed by Kowalski. "As I was saying, Rico, and I are going out on recon, and we need you and Private to stay and guard the HQ." Kowalski raised an eyebrow. He hadn't heard of any disturbances recently. Skipper, sensing the skeptic air about Kowalski, hurriedly continued, but with relaxed words, so not to arouse suspicion on Kowalski's behalf.

"My sources say, Hans is near the Central park area, and that he's heading for the museum; The HQ is a secondary target, we can't take the chance of leaving it unguarded."

"Ah, yes." Kowalski nodded.

"Alright, men, roll out!" Skipper and Rico leaped out the entrance, Private following, saying he was going to keep a watch topside, leaving Kowalski alone, to delve back into his memories.

After making sure the entrance was completely shut Private turned and looked at Skipper.

"Skippah? Do you think he suspects anything?" He asked. Skipper shook his head.

"Hard to say, Private, but you can't be too careful." Skipper turned back the other way, eying their destination. A dumpster just outside the zoo, it's contents containing a pile of old computers, as the zoo had just been upgraded only hours ago. Skipper looked back to them.

"Operation: Data Retriever is a go."

Marlene hummed to herself as she made her way over to the penguin's habitat. As she did, she absentmindedly wondered what they were doing now. It was late, she'd probably waltz in, greeted with the usual offensive, but that was all fine. She'd probably find it weird had they done anything less. Then they would more than likely go back to what ever they were doing, usually a card game, perhaps some TV for Private, Rico cooing over his doll, and Skipper and Kowalski at each other in a game of chess.

Then again, she noticed how Kowalski had only been more and more distant lately. Marlene still felt responsible for that, as she had been the one to bring up the question that started it all.

_"How did you do that?"_

She had, or course, been referring to the slight of hand he constantly pulled, with his clipboard. She had confronted Skipper about this one night, and he had reassured her that it hadn't been her fault.

_"I think he was looking for a way to let out everything anyway."_ He had said. _"It's just not healthy keeping that all bottled up inside."_

She agreed, naturally, though it didn't make her feel any less guilty. She knew from experience, that harboring one's feeling for two long could cause a lot of internal conflict. After all, she had been keeping hers to herself for some years now; Ever since she had first moved to the zoo. Ever since she had laid eyes on Skipper.

Skipper, his trademark grin, always full of smugness, and his eyes, that were such a crystal blue you would have know he were true Arctic material, as if the icy, blue-white landscape seemed to be imprinted into his irises. Marlene sighed, as she reached the door to the HQ. No, keeping your emotion bottled up, it wasn't good for you.

Maybe... just maybe, she might find the courage tonight... Slowly, Marlene opened the door.


End file.
